


Patience is Hard to Find

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Yang Xiao Long, F/M, Light Swearing, Qrow is Dumb, Raven Branwen - Freeform, Returning Home, STRQ, Summer Rose has the Patience of a Saint, Summer is not Ruby 1.0, Team STRQ - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: “Three weeks.” Summer already had another glass in her hand as she hissed out the words. “You gave me nothing. No goodbye, no note, and it’s like I have to take someone hostage for you to answer your damn scroll.”With a sigh Qrow lowered his hands as the guilt washed over him. “I should’ve told you where-““You should have told anyone. Instead of just leaving.”





	Patience is Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

> In which Qrow needs a break from what actually matters to his team, but regrets to mention his decision before leaving  
> Summer is not thrilled

Dust kicked up from the road as Qrow landed with his own two feet. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the familiar, comforting ache in his back that reminded him of a job well done. Sore muscles meant you pushed yourself, the fact that what he pushed himself for was to clear out Grimm from a small village outside of Vale, Qrow was actually pleased with himself. The folk will finally have a good night’s rest, and he’ll be home again after a much needed break from domesticity. 

He sighed contently at the warm glow of Tai’s cabin, a lone light in the dark woods that served as a home for so many years. All of STRQ had more or less moved in since the first break of their first semester, Summer would rather be anywhere but back in Mantel and Qrow couldn’t see himself going anywhere without Summer now. They both stayed through school, a little after, and were even more intent to keep staying since their team became one member short. Mostly to help as Yang and Tai adjust.

And Qrow wanted to, he loved Yang, despite whatever Raven thought of her. Playing house in a quiet town while being at Ozpin’s beck and call, Qrow wasn’t surprised when she all but disappeared. It still hurt them, Qrow knew that, and wanted to be there. But after a month of the tension, awkward dancing around each other, the crying - from all residents, the atmosphere led him to take the first easy mission outside Vale he could find and just wanted to clear his head. 

Now he was ready to back to what mattered.

When Qrow opened the door, the glass barely missed his face to shatter against the frame. 

“Shit,” Qrow held up his hands and kicked the door behind him closed. He slowly set Harbinger down, propped up against the wall. He stepped over the shards, careful not to make it anymore of a mess, and stopped right in his tracks once more at the sight of Summer from the kitchen. 

“Three weeks.” Summer already had another glass in her hand as she hissed out the words. “You gave me nothing. No goodbye, no note, and it’s like I have to take someone hostage for you to answer your damn scroll.” 

With a sigh Qrow lowered his hands as the guilt washed over him. “I should’ve told you where-“ 

“You should have told anyone.” She reared her hand back with the glass as if she’d pitch at him again. Qrow backed off, lifting his hands again. “But you didn’t tell me, or Tai. Glynda didn’t know where you went, Oz didn’t know where you went. I called  _ James, _ just because I was desperate. And then I got to sit around for three weeks with nothing to go off of. I had to stand in front of the damn mission boards like an idiot, hoping you actually signed up for something instead of  _ leaving!”  _

He dodged away from the other glass instinctively, but it hit too far from Qrow to have been even aimed at him. He saw the anger in her eye fizzle back to hurt, and she turned away. 

“You know what that looks like to me, right?” 

He ran a hand through his hair and finally took a step towards her. She could throw things, that was something at least familiar, and Summer raving wasn’t anything new either. But being genuinely angry - and hurt enough to show it - was rare. And worse. “I don’t know how to say how sorry I am. I wasn’t thinking about that.” 

Summer let out a breath and pulled a chair out from the kitchen table. Even when drained from anger, she was graceful in collapsing to the chair. She put her head in her hands, leaning against the table. “I know she asked you to go back with her.”

Qrow frowned, his stomach flipped at the thought. Only a week after Raven left, suddenly she was back and asking Qrow why didn’t he follow her. That leaving was always their plan, Ozpin just postponed their return, but now it was time. Qrow thought it might’ve been a dream, a lot of the conversation seemed missing, and it was at one of his usual taverns. Apparently rumour got back to Summer somehow. “That’s not where I was. Summer, you know I wouldn’t-”

“I do, I know.” She held up a hand, keeping her eyes on the table. Summer let out a shaky breath. “You spent a lot of time trying to make for all that, and I know you wouldn’t go back just like that but,” she sighed, Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“You didn’t think Raven would leave either.” 

“And then you were gone, and I couldn’t help but think,” Summer scoffed, letting her hands fall to the table with a defeated shrug. “Out of school for barely two years and I can’t keep us together.”

“That’s not on you.” Qrow assured, stepping across the rest of the kitchen to rest his hands on her shoulders. All of this doubt inside her was his fault, he couldn’t let Summer start turning it back to herself. “I’m sorry I just dropped off.”

Summer sighed, leaning back to rest her head against him. She covered Qrow’s hands with her’s, but still wouldn’t look at him. “I know it’s draining, and Yang’s not really an...easy baby.” 

She paused to find a nice word, but the warm smile Qrow watched spread across her lips showed there was nothing but love in her words. Summer didn’t have in her to resent a child for being a child. 

“But we’re still a team, right?” 

“Right.” Qrow felt guilt in his chest for making her think otherwise. 

“Then we need to stay together.” 

Qrow squeezed her shoulders. “I won’t split like that again. I’m sorry.” 

Summer stayed quiet. The clock in the living room chimed, Qrow waited. Summer wasn’t a person to hold a grudge, even for a few days, and even if it was deserved. The seemingly endless patience she held for Qrow at Beacon helped him become who he was now, and what he thought would hold them together for years after. From any petty argument to full of feuds between what used to be a disaster excuse for team, Summer always resolved through her ability to wait out any tantrum they could throw - and use whatever force necessary to make them listen. 

Qrow would always listen, but he knew her endurance could run out. With how high strung they’ve all been and what’s he’s carelessly done, the hurt of not hearing an apology was stronger than it should have been. 

He sighed through his nose, running his hands down her shoulders before breaking off. “I’m sorry.” Qrow repeated. He took the extra steps to grab Harbinger from the glass shattered on the ground before turning back to the kitchen. 

He nearly ran into Summer holding out a broom, brushing her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry I threw that.” 

“I deserve it.” 

“No, you don’t.” She took a tone that had Qrow’s stomach in knots, the one saved to make him believe her. Summer drew a deep breath and let him take the broom, keeping on the reach the stairs. “It’s okay if you need to go, sometimes.” She said before starting up. “Just tell me, that’s all I ask.”

Qrow tapped the broomhandle, making sure to meet her eyes. “I will.” 

Summer swallowed, nodding. “Thank you.” 

She went up to bed, Qrow heard her steps check on Yang first as he swept the glass. He woke the next morning to her crying at an ungodly hour, but didn’t have the heart to get annoyed. Summer was already with her when he stepped out of his room to get downstairs. She slid a cup of coffee and didn’t glance back when he spiked it, as if nothing out of their usual was ever an issue. 

Summer gave him a smile, silver eyes shining in the early morning light from through the window, and it eased the pit in his stomach. Little things wouldn’t stop their lives, promises between them would be believed, and Summer would forgive what she can, including Qrow’s mistakes. 

Peace would last for a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> So while I've written and thought about a lot of STRQ scenarios/backstories etc, I haven't actually posted many lol  
> There are obviously a lot of interpretations (and most of them are perfectly possible of being canon!) of Summer, but I do think a really important trait for her to have is to just handle things with patience and a lot of forgiveness, even if she takes a second to be angry about it
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always loved and appreciated!!


End file.
